La vida secreta del adolescente americano
by Alaide F
Summary: Durante el último año de secundaria, Stan y Kyle se enlazaron en una complicada relación secreta que terminó cuando fueron aceptados en diferentes universidades. Ahora que han vuelto a verse y han descubierto que todavía se aman, deben encontrar un modo de hacerlo funcionar, sin embargo, quizá sea más difícil de lo que imaginaban


**Hola, soy nueva aquí y no comprendo muy bien como funciona este asunto. De cualquie modo, espero que les guste. Como siempre, South park no me pertence y blah blah blah**

* * *

Había cambiado, había crecido.

Pero no tanto como para no reconocerlo.

Un año borrando su cara centímetro a centímetro, con borracheras salvajes y amaneceres envueltos en carne flácida y aliento a tabaco rancio. Un año desperdiciado en oscuros callejones, tropezando con hombres de rostros pálidos y ojerosos, inclinándose para vomitar a los pies de jovencitos huesudos que le ofrecían sus servicios.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con aquellos ojos verdes muy abiertos y la cabeza ladeada, como solía hacer al no entender algo.

Un año coloreado en diversos tonos de gris y un curso apenas librado, en blanco.

Un año murmurando las mismas palabras en el oído de extraños que tampoco le escuchaban.

"tenemos que madurar Stan… tenemos que crecer… mira… tal vez deberíamos olvidar este asunto"

Un año ignorando su voz y toda su moralidad.

Es posible que sólo se dejara joder por todos esos hombres para demostrar que Kyle estaba equivocado.

Y ahora estaban ahí, de nuevo, los tres.

Kyle, Stan y South Park. Con la pradera nevada tras ellos.

-Kyle

El torrente de emociones que esperaba desatar aquel susurro suplicante no se manifestó, en todo caso, más que como un aleteo de pestañas en los ojos de su _amigo_.

-Stanley- articuló con voz de hielo

Debería saber la ingenuidad de la imagen que deseaba, ver a su ex super mejor amigo lanzarse a sus brazos llorando perdones no era más que un final predecible de inspiración Disney. Pero Kyle no era una princesa.

Una reina, tal vez.

Stan se sorprendió sonriéndose al pensar aquello y apenas notó que el joven frente a él apretaba los labios y el ceño, dispuesto a marcharse.

Un año ahogando sus noches para bloquear aquellos gestos que atormentaban sus sueños en una angustiante vorágine erótica sin pies ni cabeza.

Es increíble como basta un instante para mandar todo ese esfuerzo a la mierda.

-¿Cómo está Ike?- preguntó a la desesperada

De un modo ligeramente cómico, el pelirrojo volvió a su posición inicial y lo miró sin comprender, con los labios preparados para articular un leve "bien" e iniciar la charla insulsa de los ex amigos.

-No va a funcionar Stan- replicó, en cambio, orgulloso

"Stan"

Como cuando llamaba en las madrugadas, con la emoción del secreto, con ese modo de alargar la _a _ en un agudo con reminiscencias de infancia. Parecía más una pregunta.

-justo iba a visitarte- mintió _Stan_

Kyle parpadeó.

-Ike está bien

-¿Y la escuela?

-Una mierda, como siempre-sonrió Kyle

Un gesto, y la prudencia puede irse a tomar por culo.

-como siempre-afirmó Stan y sonrió de vuelta-en la mía todos los profesores son perdedores idiotas, pero no está tan mal

Kyle arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

-¿en serio?

-Pues es una universidad estatal- Stan se encogió de hombros

-Una _mediocre _universidad estatal

Se sonrieron de nuevo, dispuestos a saltar sobre sus yugulares con sus afilados dientes.

-¿Y has visto a Cartman?

Kyle arrugó la nariz ante aquella insinuación, con un gesto indignado que presagiaba tormentas.

Todos sabían que algo había sucedido entre ellos, en la confusión de su temprana adolescencia cuando Stan, que había sido cínico, se había convertido en un idiota. Ese era uno de los detalles que habían convertido el asunto en un infierno, hablando de conversiones.

-No- Kyle le sostuvo la mirada- he visto a Kenny

Siempre le había envidiado aquella habilidad para hacer sus palabras cortantes como el acero.

-he echado de menos a Kenny

Sin mudar un ápice su expresión, Kyle contestó.

-deberías ir a visitarlo, debe extrañarte

"yo no"

Stan pudo sentir la rabia apretándole el estómago y hormigueando en sus puños, con el deseo de pegarle un puñetazo a su amigo, sintió los nudillos tensarse y guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hace frío

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como para arreglarse con una buena pelea.

-deberías ir a mi casa a cenar

Silencio.

-Supongo que podríamos jugar Xbox como en los viejos tiempos- susurró Kyle con un amago de sonrisa.

-¿y qué pasó con eso de madurar?-replicó Stan entre dientes

Aquella pesadilla pelirroja sólo se dio la vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Saludaré a Ike de tu parte

- Ya iré yo a saludarlo un día de estos

Aquello fue un desafío, un ridículo juego de orgullos lamiendo angustiados sus heridas.

Stan observó a su amigo alejarse y con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos siguió su camino hacia el lago, pensando en los años que corren vacíos, uno tras otro, y en aquellos instantes que llegan de improviso a cambiarlo todo.

Había bastado una decisión semiconsciente para fabricar su propia cápsula en la prisión espacial. Espacial porque, perdido en el vacío, no encontraba punto de referencia para su vértigo.

Recordaba tener una vida perfecta. Era el capitán del equipo de football y su envoltura se había pulido en hermosos músculos que se insinuaban bajo su joven piel. Tenía un promedio ligeramente superior a la media, sin exagerar y una novia perfecta a la que pasear por la escuela, con muslos cálidos y minifaldas de mezclilla para pasear las manos.

Era el no va más de la escala social de la escuela.

Las chicas soltaban encantadas risitas y los chicos amistosos y varoniles golpes a la espalda del chico maravilla

Su espíritu cínico se había derretido dejando apenas una incipiente escarcha de jovencito fiestero.

_Aquella _fiesta había sido el comienzo de todo.

La evolución de Wendy -es decir, su novia- no había asistido. Cartman no había sido invitado y Kenny se encontraba muy ocupado revolviendo la intimidad de una chica rubia de postal vacacional.

Recordaba un caleidoscopio de imágenes en colores exagerados, el sabor cálido y limpio del vodka y unos jeans de mezclilla obscura.

Kyle y él habían bebido por beber, se habían balanceado a media luz, sin ser capaces de seguir el ritmo frenético de las caderas de sus compañeras, se habían gritado los chismes sobre la indecisa sexualidad de Craig Tucker. Se habían prometido una noche de chicos, sin palabras, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios y los pies inquietos, como lo hacen los hombres.

Stan recuerda atragantarse con una risa sabor coca-cola después de que su amigo escupiera un shot en la pobre cara de su anfitrión Token Black.

Se ocultaron en una habitación que aquella rica familia había destinado al entretenimiento de alto perfil, tenían un teatro en casa, favorito del patriarca. Con la cantidad de alcohol que tenían en el cuerpo, describir los detalles del lugar era una tarea algo difícil, pero había un espacioso sillón, naturalmente.

-Kyle, eres genial

Kyle le había sonreído, burlón ante la idea de su amigo en modo sentimental.

-¿sabes?- continuó soltando una risita-te haré un regalo-entrecerró los ojos-la chica que quieras, te la tiras hoy

Se miraron.

-vamos…¡vamos Ky! ¡Cuéntale a tu mejor amigo!-le susurró inclinándose sobre él con una sonrisita ida

-no me gustan las chicas, Stan- Kyle se había reído como si la idea fuera absurda- soy gay

Luego había callado, repentinamente serio. Stan debería haberse sorprendido un poco, mostrándose amable y comprensivo después, como los buenos amigos.

En lugar de eso, lo había besado.

Recuerda haberse inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Kyle, que estaba rígido, sentado sobre el sillón con la espalda muy derecha y el rostro serio, mientras un pequeño apéndice rosado y húmedo de sabor dulzón atacaba sus labios. Más tarde, la imagen de Stan lamiendo los labios firmemente cerrados de aquel rostro severo habría de ser motivo de incontables diversiones.

Aquello había comenzado todo y quizá no se trataba más que de dos chicos con las hormonas y los orgullos hasta arriba, dispuestos a follar aquel viernes por la noche, como el resto del rebaño.

-vamos Kyle, no seas marica

Bastaron pocas palabras para convencerlo, porque aquello se trataba de ellos dos.

Una risa había permitido por fin la entrada de los labios ajenos que se apresuraron en estrujar y apretujarse, devorando los suyos. El ritmo era rápido, el beso húmedo, demasiado brusco. Cuando Stan enterró los dedos en los rizos rojos para profundizar y se encontró con los dientes, se supieron torpes.

Se habían alejado para respirar y con cortos besos frotaron los labios reconfortando la piel maltratada. Kyle se recostó en el sillón, dejando caer la cabeza y dándole entrada a la lengua fuerte y hambrienta que se enredó con la suya arrancándole un gemido apenas ahogado por los chasquidos de sus labios al encontrarse. Se mordieron, con los ojos cerrados y una efervescencia desconocida hirviendo en la boca del estómago.

Stan se había colocado a horcajadas y apretaba entre sus muslos las caderas delgadas, sosteniéndose con un brazo, deslizó dos dedos tímidos debajo de la camiseta. Los pasó por el abdomen liso y pálido observando como la sangre teñía las mejillas de su amigo y se inclinó para lamer su cuello, pellizcando suavemente con los labios y escuchando los jadeos contenidos que rebuscaban entre su cabello, estremeciéndolo.

Las manos que estrujaron su espalda, acariciando con las palmas frías, eran más grandes que las que usualmente buceaban dentro de sus pantalones, los dedos eran un poco más gruesos, más ásperos.

Recuerda que su corazón latía fuertemente, atorado en su garganta, asfixiándolo y siguiendo el ritmo de su rápida y desordenada respiración. Bombeando con fuerza la sangre e inundando sus venas, generando las correspondientes reacciones fisiológicas.

Gimió sorprendido ante la ola de placer que sacudió su cuerpo y le obligó a arquearse justo en el momento en que sintió la cálida erección de Kyle rozarse contra la suya.

Se detuvo un momento y su amigo volteó la cara, avergonzado. Se sentó sobre él, escuchando la música amortiguada y sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas. Entre sus piernas el cuerpo de Kyle palpitaba, caliente y tembloroso.

Recuerda que tomó sus mejillas para besarlo, saboreándolo con la lengua y jadeando sobre su boca, mientras sentía sus dedos tironearle el cabello y su palma cada vez más cálida colarse bajo su camiseta dejando a su paso el rastro de un hormigueo extraño.

Era como si la excitación y el deseo hubieran remplazado a la borrachera en la nebulosa que era su mente. Cada vez que se alejaba de sus labios podía distinguir cada peca y observar con nitidez los ojos verdes oscurecidos por las pupilas dilatadas.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo había comenzado a moverse como una ola que viene y va en contra del acantilado, cada movimiento era un escalofrío de placer que corría de sus erecciones frotándose al resto de sus cuerpos, embistiéndose con torpeza, con miedo.

Recuerda como metió la mano entre sus abdómenes para abrir los pantalones que estorbaban. Se habían separado sin mirarse a los ojos y se los habían desabrochado, dejándolos caer hasta las rodillas. Stan se abalanzó en seguida sobre su amigo para que no pudiese pensar y le mordió los labios, restregándose contra su muslo desnudo como un perro. Kyle había gemido y lo había detenido para desnudarse por completo y llevar la mano a su miembro.

Fue hasta ese momento que Stan pensó confusamente que aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos, los dedos de Kyle eran callosos y largos por el basquetbol pero le tomaron con confianza, firme y a la vez suavemente, bombeando a un ritmo tranquilo y cuidadoso.

Stan levantó la mirada, jadeando al mismo ritmo que esa mano, buscando los ojos de Kyle, brillantes de deseo, miró aquellos dedos que poco a poco le incendiaban el cuerpo con un placer conocido que de pronto se sentía completamente novedoso. Se preguntó en el fondo de su mente si Kyle se masturbaría así, igual a como le masturbaba a él, se preguntó si lo había hecho pensando en él alguna vez.

Stan sintió la otra mano de Kyle deslizarse hacia su trasero, estrechándolo y acariciándolo muy concentrada sin que su dueño levantara a mirada. Recuerda como se dejó caer en el sillón, retorciéndose y rogando interiormente que su amigo se apresurara. Podía ver, enfrente suyo, la erección del otro, pegada casi a su estómago y goteando preseminal, pero no podía reaccionar, había comenzado a embestir la mano ajena, sintiéndose hinchado y desbordante.

Kyle le soltó el trasero y apresuró un poco su mano mientras se lamía los dedos, Stan, jadeando y gimiendo por un placer que casi se hacía doloroso de lo exasperante, ni siquiera se había preguntado la razón de ese acto. Apenas notó cuando Kyle metió el primer dedo, sólo hasta que otro dedo llegó a acompañarlo dio un respingo y balbuceó una queja que fue rápidamente acallada por un punto en su interior que fue oprimido, enviándole un latigazo de placer que le hizo arquear la espalda y abrir los muslos, emitiendo un grito ahogado.

Recuerda, y todavía se le pone dura, como Kyle coordinó sus dedos y su mano, cegándolo y haciéndolo correrse en sólo unos segundos. Correrse con más fuerza que todas las veces hasta aquella, como si fuese a expulsar –gustoso- sus entrañas, manchando el sillón y su propio abdomen.

Se recuerda a sí mismo, tratando de respirar, desmadejados y cansados los músculos después del tremendo estremecimiento.

Se había incorporado para ver a Kyle, que hincado frente a él con los muslos abiertos y los ojos cerrados, se hacía el mismo servicio.

Extendió la mano para tomar la suavidad de la palpitante erección y lo masturbó sin atreverse a ayudar a los dedos que Kyle se metía con fuerza, con descontrol, con rabia.

Su amigo apenas había abierto los ojos, que no lograron enfocarlo y se pusieron en blanco mientras lo sacudían espasmos que le ensuciaron la mano. Kyle se había dejado caer, doblando las rodillas y echando su cuerpo hacia delante. Curiosamente, sólo recuerda hasta ahí.

Aquella fue la primera vez que despertó viéndolo todo rojo.


End file.
